


Two Worlds Collide.

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wentworth Prompt!! - Erica's friend sets her up with a blind date. Now what are the odds that her blind date is a certain recently paroled prisoner with a sexy smile ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Worlds Collide.

Erica hated blind dates but to shut her friends up, she had finally agreed to go on one. It had been months since her and Mark had broken up and the thing she missed the most was companionship. Her friends had been great; confused at first. It seemed nobody had seen the break up coming, the couple had been fantastic at presenting a front in social settings despite the constant fighting and tension at home.   
“You look great,” her friend Sylvia assured a nervous Erica.  
Erica smoothed out her dress nervously, “I still don’t know about this, Sylv.”  
Sylvia rolled her eyes, “You can’t tell us you like girls then refuse to ever go on a date with one. How do you even know if you never try?”  
“Yeah, yeah,” Erica grumbled.  
“Come on, Kel said she’s sexy, funny and smart. What else do you need?””

Franky took a sip of coffee before she pulled on a black singlet over her head, yawning and rubbing her eyes. She checked the time. Five past six, plenty of time. She hung a chain necklace around her neck and slipped a couple of bangles over her wrists. She didn’t usually rely on set up’s to hook up, but she did kind of owe Kel a favour and it was better than dealing drugs. One stupid date with a cute chick, she either scored or not. She grabbed her bag and headed out the door.  
Erica tapped her nails on the table, checking her time; being ridiculously organised as she was, she was still five minutes early. She stopped her leg jiggling up and down.   
“No fucking way,” a familiar voice said behind her.  
Erica turned around to face the ex prisoner, “No way,” she almost whispered.  
Franky raised her eyebrows as she slid into the seat opposite Erica, “Kel said Ricky. I guess that’s what your close friends call you.”  
Erica shook her head, “Only Kel. I hate it. How on earth do you know her anyway?”  
Franky thought for a moment before opening her mouth, “You probably don’t want to know that.”  
Erica frowned, “No way. Kel isn’t into anything…unsavoury.”  
Franky laughed, “Well then how do you think she knows a petty criminal like me?”  
Erica looked at Franky, trying to figure out if she was serious, “You’re right,” she said, “I don’t want to know. I should go.”  
“Hey, whoa, come on,” Franky protested, “I’m doing Kel a big favour agreeing to go on a date with her cute, shy friend,” she winked.  
Erica rolled her eyes, “Franky – “  
“Franky,” Franky mocked Erica, a smile playing on her lips.  
“This is just too…”  
“Perfect?” Franky asked, “Come on, what are the chances? It must be like fate, right?”  
Erica sighed, “You believe in fate, really?”  
Franky tilted her head thoughtfully, “Maybe. I don’t know. Do you?”  
“I don’t know, maybe.”  
“So, you broke up with your fiancée then?” Franky asked suddenly.  
Erica was caught off guard and answered, flustered, “Well, yeah, a while ago.”  
“You never called,” Franky actually managed to sound hurt.  
“Franky,” Erica sighed, “It’s been a long time – “  
“You could have visited. That bitch was nowhere near the governor you were, Erica.”  
Erica closed her eyes; it had been so long, how was Franky still able to say all the right things, “I think that might have looked a little strange, don’t you?”  
“Is everything about how it looks like to you?” Franky asked provocatively.  
Erica put her head in her hands, “Franky, why do you have to be so infuriating?”  
Franky jutted out her bottom lip, “That’s not a nice thing to say on a first date.”  
“This is not a first date,” Erica said sternly.  
Franky’s eyebrows shot up, “Isn’t it? Two people, at a restaurant… So, I think next comes the ordering the food, or you know we could just skip to the end of the night kiss?” Franky laughed at Erica’s obvious awkwardness.  
“You are so – “  
“Sexy? Charming? Attractive? Appealing? Hot?” Franky rattled off a group of adjectives, smirking at the ex governor.  
Erica couldn’t help letting her lips curl into a smile as she shook her head, “You’re a little shit and you know it,” she shot back but couldn’t hide her smile.  
Franky shrugged, “So I’ve heard,” she drawled, “So, we gonna do this or?”  
Erica looked around self-consciously, “Can’t we go for a walk or something instead?”  
Franky tilted her head but nodded, “Sure, whatever you want.”

Erica was quiet and for once Franky gave her the space to breathe, though she watched the older woman intently.  
“I wouldn’t have picked you for being a blind date’s kind of person,” Erica finally broke the silence.  
Franky quirked an eyebrow, “I’m not, it was a favour to Kel, remember?”  
Erica nodded, “Right. So what did she say about me?” she asked not sure she wanted the answer.  
Franky balanced her tongue on her bottom lip before answering, “Well, she just said like you were new to the whole liking girls things and that you weren’t really my type,” Franky laughed, “What would she know, aye? That you were some cute, blonde older chick.”  
Erica shook her head, “What a joke,” she muttered.  
“I know, aye? You, not my type? She doesn’t know me too well,” Franky winked.  
Erica didn’t reply and the silence hung in the air between them again.  
“Come on, Erica, you’re killing me,” Franky said eventually.  
“What do you want me to say?” Erica asked.  
“Well, do I have a chance or what?” Franky put her heart on her sleeve.  
“I don’t do that on the first date,” Erica said in a gravelly tone.  
Franky laughed, “That is not what I meant. So, this is a date? Do I get another then?”  
Erica looked at the younger women and stopped walking, “Yeah,” she said, surprising herself, “You get another. But what about…” she trailed off.  
Franky squinted at her until she figured it out, “What about the end of the night kiss?” she asked softly.  
Erica shrugged, then nodded, looking at the ground until Franky tilted her chin upwards to look her in the eye, “My pleasure, Erica,” she said and kissed her on the lips, surprised at how easy it was to find her rhythm with Erica’s relaxed lips and prying her mouth open to slip in her tongue until they ran out of breath and broke apart.  
“Pleasure’s all mine,” Erica murmured, licking her lips and smiling at her date.


End file.
